One Last Quest
by DarkPaladin300
Summary: Another good romantic fanfic, now updated


ONE LAST QUEST By: Darklord  
  
NOTE: I do not, I repeat DO NOT, own any characters that will be involved in this Baldur's Gate fan fiction except the one character I created for the game, Spearhawk. I know that Spearhawk is a name used by the fantasy author David Eddings, but it's a cool name so get used to it. This fiction takes place right after the last battle of Throne of Bhaal, so it contains certain spoilers and the wedding with Aerie. I have no idea how the Avariel of Faenya-Dail celebrates weddings so I simply made up the rituals. Right now, I'm playing the complete series and it's expansions from the beginning to know better this wholesome world and it's surroundings. I'm also thinking about doing an own original story placed in the events, or the world of Baldur's Gate or Forgotten Realms. So expect that I will send in more fictions, only bigger and better. (Now the readers probably says: Everybody RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!!!) I would like to dedicate this story to the love of my life, Emma A., the one girl that has changed my way to live my life in the past four years of our lives and gave inspirations for this fiction. Emma, even tough things are over between us, I still would like to say thank you for accepting and cared about a fat grunt like me. And I'm sorry, for not giving you enough respect when you in the end needed it most. I'll always have you in a very large and very special place in my heart. Anyhow, here's my very first fan fiction. R & R!!!  
  
Here is the list of my character Spearhawk (It was like this when I created him in B G 2.)  
  
Gender: Male Class: Archer   
  
Alignment: Lawful good   
  
Strength: 18/98   
  
Dexterity: 13   
  
Constitution: 16   
  
Intelligence: 13   
  
Wisdom: 14 Charisma: 16   
  
Weapons: War Hammer + Short Sword + Two Weapon Style +++ Long Bow +++   
  
Racial Enemy: Beholder   
  
Proficiencies: Stealth: 65%  
  
Appearance:  
  
Brown hair in a long ponytail, green blue eyes and tanned skin. By the first look, Spearhawk has a rather vacant and a little overweighed look upon him that makes the people around him makes the wrong judgement about his true potentials. He has a great deal of patience, but sometimes he can be very ill tempered when things don't go right for him. Has a great yet strange sense of humor.  
  
Chapter One:   
  
It was all over. The dead body of their archenemy Melissan lied before Spearhawk, the Spawn of Bhaal and his companions. Spearhawk, The young Archer, sighed with frustration and exhaustion as he dropped his sword and looked at the large and macabre Throne of his father, Bhaal. After all this time, after all the battles, after the countless miles he walked across The Sword Coast and the Realms, at last he knew, that it was all over, that his eternal quest was finally over.   
  
The odd feeling of satisfaction began to build in Spearhawk's body and almost forced a smile in his scarred and bloody face. It was very quiet in the large hall. The first one to break the silence was the voice of the Spearhawk's love of his life. Aerie, the Avariel Elf, who had lost her wings after experiences in a circus, walked towards Spearhawk and leaned against the side of his back, just like the first time when they first realized that they were in love with each other.   
  
"Are you well?" She asked with an innocent and naive voice and looked at Spearhawk with concern.   
  
"Yes", He replied with an almost broken downed voice caused by the overload of various feelings in his body. He looked deep into her large green eyes and embraced her. He began to cry silently. Aerie stroked his hair and whispered in his ear that it was all over and to calm down. Imoen, the young thief and mage and Spearhawk's sister, looked at Minsc the Ranger who patted his little hamster Boo, "The Gigantic Space Hamster", as he would put it. The little hamster squeaked as Minsc listened. That made Imoen a little curious and stepped a little closer to him.   
  
"What does he say, Minsc?" She asked and Minsc answered:   
  
"Boo was asking if it's was all over and Minsc was about to answer that Evil has been kicked in the butt big time when you asked me what Boo said and Minsc answered..."   
  
"Okay, okay, I understand, Minsc", Imoen laughed, interrupted him. Minsc was a little strange, but he was the greatest friend she ever had.   
  
Anomen, the Paladin of the Order of the Radiant Heart, leaned against the wall, trying to take his large armor of his chest to get some more air, but he was to tired to do anything.   
  
"Let me help you with that, Anomen", said Nalia, the female mage and helped him to remove the heavy armor. Anomen took a deep breath of relief.   
  
"Thank you, my dear", he said and then turned to Spearhawk who was still holding Aerie. "So that's it, then, Spearhawk? Mellisan is dead and we're all alive. Righteousness has prevailed and no one will meddle with your father's---"   
  
He stopped when he realized what he was about to say.   
  
"I'm sorry, Spearhawk. I didn't mean to---"   
  
"No need to worry, Anomen old friend", Spearhawk said wiping the tears of his face. Yes, I guess that's it.   
  
"Then let's rejoice! Minsc shouted with his mighty voice. No one will mess with the world's greatest heroes there ever is! Evil will be kicked in the butt wherever and whenever we will be!"   
  
"Yes, Minsc", Spearhawk answered laughing and felt a little better. Aerie was still around his arms. "We're all heroes here. What do you say, friends? Let's head back to Athlaka and celebrate our victory!"   
  
"You know for once", said Imoen sarcastic. "I couldn't argue with you on that one!"   
  
Nobody did get a chance to laugh when the ground suddenly started to shake to startle everyone. Aerie screamed and buried her face into Spearhawk's chest. Imoen lost her balance and fell on the hard floor.   
  
"Oh, now what?" Anomen growled and drawn his sword. Nalia began to cast one last healing spell on everybody and Minsc shouted a barbaric shriek, when the shaking stopped and the room was filled with a mysterious light. Above the Throne, where the light was strongest, Spearhawk could se a figure appears and he recognized it.   
  
"It's Solar", he said.   
  
"Spearhawk", Solar said with a voice that affected the party to calm down. "Thou have done a great deed. But even tough thou strike down your most powerful opponent, thou stand before one last choice in this quest. Thou must chose whether thou will accept the Throne of Baal, to become either a god, or a mortal life and never be a Bhaal's Prophecy's pawn."   
  
Spearhawk just looked at the godly figure. Even tough he already knew what he was going to answer; he still needed to think about it. If he chose to be a god, he could fight evil forces better than ever and become a light in the darkest times. But then again, what if he becomes just like Bhaal, only worst. Evil would rule the world, something his father couldn't do. And besides, if he chose to be a god, he would never se his friends, family and the most important; he would never se the only woman he wanted to spend a lifetime with.   
  
The squeeze from Aerie brought Spearhawk back to reality. He looked back at her face and smiled. He let go of her, turned towards the Solar and cleared his throat.   
  
"I chose to be a mortal and therefore live a mortal life!" Spearhawk felt every eye focused on him, especially Aerie's. The Solar looked at him for a moment, and it smiled.   
  
"I know", it said. "I'm may be a god, but if there's I really love about you humans, is your love to each other and love is the most powerful and the most dangerous power in the whole universe. Of course I knew that thou would chose what thou know what is right. Thou has chosen to live a mortal live. Then live, Spearhawk! Live with those thou love!"   
  
"Em, excuse me, Mr. Solar?" Nalia said with a slight hesitation in her voice. "But what about the others, the other Spawns of Bhaal, I mean? Will they still have the power and try to take their father's place?"   
  
"No, my dear Nalia." The Solar answered with warmth. "When one chooses to be mortal, the others will also lose their power and live a mortal life. So no need for worries about any other. With that taken care of, I must now leave. I bid thou Farewell, Spearhawk, and live."   
  
And with a wink of an eye, the light vanished. Spearhawk gasped all over sudden as he felt the divine essence fading away from his body. He fell on the knees and began to feel afraid, empty and incomplete.   
  
"SPEARHAWK!" Aerie shouted as she ran to support her boyfriend. "What happend?"   
  
"For the First time in my whole cursed life", Spearhawk stammered. "I feel alive, I feel like a mortal human. I'm alive!"   
  
Crying, he embraced her girlfriend and kissed her.   
  
"I can't believe it", Anomen said surprised.   
  
"How sweet!" Nalia said happily.   
  
"Aww". Imoen sighed.   
  
"How beautiful!" Minsc cried out. "Look, Boo. Our great leader Spearhawk chose love before godly power! But I won't cry. Okay, maybe a little. Oh I think I need a hug!" And he did with Imoen who invited him.   
  
"You know", Aerie said. "For a moment there, I actually thought that you."   
  
"And leave you alone?" Spearhawk asked. "No way! I am so in love with you, Aerie."  
  
"And I am so in love with you too, Spearhawk," she said and they kissed each other again.   
  
"Love is something I'll probably never understand," Anomen sighed and looked sadly at Nalia.   
  
They left that horrible place short after, and it wasn't a sad mood between the party, but it was full of happy conversations and laughter. They walked the whole day, leaving the past more by every step. At dawn they decided to set up a camp. Everybody gathered around the fire and waited for their chicken to cook.   
  
"I'm going to need a large bed to sleep on in six weeks", Anomen moaned.   
  
"What's the matter, my lord Anomen?" Nalia asked sarcastic. "Are you getting a little too old for this?" Everybody except Anomen answered with laughter.   
  
"Not more than you, my lady Nalia", Anomen answered.   
  
"All right, you two!" Spearhawk laughed. "Let' not get carried away, shall we?"   
  
"Let them have their little fight, Spearhawk", Aerie whispered in his left ear. "I think they do that because they have a thing or two for each other and they acting like they that because they don't want to find out and they are in denial."   
  
"You think?" He asked her rather confused. Aerie just answered with a nod and gave him a warm smile. Spearhawk couldn't help to smile back and gave her a light kiss on her lips.   
  
"Well I'm just glad to get back to Athlaka and finally get some dissent sleep", Imoen said smiling and everybody gave her a little cheer.   
  
"And then what?" A voice broke in; it turned out to be Minsc who had been quiet ever since they set up the camp.   
  
"Boo and I was just talking about it. We have been together, kicking the butts of evil and protecting the weak and needed in over three and a half years. And now what? Spearhawk's quest is over and every last Spawn of Bhaal is either dead or beginning to live a mortal life. Since our travel is done, maybe we should think about what to do next. I mean, when Dynaheir, the witch I was assigned to protect died, I was all broken down and blamed myself, because I swore to protect her with my life and I failed. But when Aerie wanted me to be her guardian, I saw a chance to return to Rashemen, hoping to regale the Icedragon Berserker Lodge with the Tales of my deeds, and earn a place within its hallowed halls. And now, Boo and me can easily return. What do you think?"   
  
Everybody was just sitting there, looking down. Spearhawk would never cease to be surprised by this odd but wise warrior's way of looking at life itself.   
  
"Well", Nalia said. "I was thinking of return to my keep of de'Arnise and reclaim it back. You guys have taught me many important things during this time and now I realize that I just can't just run away all the time. I must return to what's rightfully mine and face the one thing I never thought to face again. So it would be nice if you guys could follow me."   
  
"Sure", Imoen answered. "We'll help you to get back your old home back. I mean, after fighting giants, monster and one god or two, a tyrant who's terrorizing one's homeland should be easy. Don't you think so, Spearhawk?"   
  
Spearhawk just looked at Aerie who nodded back and he said   
  
"Can't think of any reason not to."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Three days later, they finally arrived at the de'Arnise Hold. The last time the party visited this place; it was not under friendly purpose. Gnomes and other creatures took over and were under siege by Nalia's some of loyal men. Her father was held hostage and they needed a group of great warriors who has done this kind of thing before. Spearhawk and his party could easily take out the enemy, but Nalia's father was beyond salvation.   
  
During the funeral, Nalia were approached by her former fiancé, Isea Roenall who was something else than a nice guy. When Nalia once again refused for his hand for marriage, in order to heritage the hold, Isea arrested her. But Spearhawk took care of it and Nalia were released, leaving her former fiancé in a furious state. Now, the whole party walked closer to the large castle and when they were front of the main gate, Nalia stopped the party.   
  
"Is something wrong, Nalia?" Aerie asked her.   
  
"No, Aerie", Nalia answered. "I just wanted to say that this is my fight and my fight alone. This is my home and I must take it back my way. So it would be great if you guys wouldn't interfere. Understand?"   
  
"We understand", Anomen answered. "But we will be right behind you just in case."   
  
Nalia nodded with a smile and walked towards the gate. A large guard reached out his hand.   
  
"Halt!" He shouted. Then he recognized Nalia. "My lady Nalia, is it you?"   
  
She simply nodded and the guard gave the signal to open the gate. It slowly opened and Nalia and the others headed inside.   
  
"It's great to se you again", Spearhawk heard the guard whisper to Nalia.   
  
Apparently they haven't forgotten their true ruler of this hold. As the party walked trough yard, every servant and guards recognized Nalia as she walked to the throne hall with a look that would kill. But a rather strange clothed man stood in front of her.   
  
"Do you have a statement to make?" The man asked with a weird light voice.   
  
"I'm Nalia de'Arnise, and I've come back to take what's rightfully mine."   
  
The man tried to act as if he wasn't affected by Nalia's words. He failed.   
  
"A-ah, Nalia, is it?" He asked stammering. "Well, I'm sorry, but this hold has already has an owner and ruler. So you can't just rush in here and expect that you can just....   
  
The man silence himself by Nalia's hard look. Then she turned to Minsc.   
  
"Minsc", she said with a dark voice. "Be nice."   
  
Minsc simply stepped in front of the man and grabbed him by the sides and simply threw him away. Then he kicked in the large door.   
  
"Make way!" He shouted. "Heroes coming trough!"   
  
The hall was pretty large for a throne hall; few guards and servants stood spread out and witnessed Nalia enter. On a rather ugly throne, sat a man who was not a surprise for any of the party to be sitting on it.   
  
"Good morning, Nalia", Isea Roenall greeted. "It's been a long time."   
  
"Isea", Nalia said dried between her teeth.   
  
"Finally", he continued. "The runaway girl has return. What can I do for you then? Do you want some money? A bed to sleep on? Mine's large enough. We could spend the night together, catching up good times?"   
  
"I came to take my home back and to take you out on the gutter, where you belong", Nalia answered.   
  
"Ignorant child", Isea growled. "Is this the thanks I get for merely taking care of your beloved home?"   
  
"Firstly, Nalia explained. "You couldn't take care of the manure of a horse if you really tried. Secondly, I'm no longer the child you used to know."   
  
"Then let's finish this." Isea muttered and draw his sword. With a whistle, he called two mages that looked really powerful. Nalia just stood there, grinning. One of the mages cast a fire spell, while the other cast a lighting spell. They hit Nalia, but without any effect.   
  
"Now it's my turn", she said with a grin on her face when she saw the surprised expression on the faces on her enemies.   
  
With a wink of eye, she rushed forward at the same time she casts a sleeping spell at both of the mages that knocked them both completely. When she was just a few inches from Isea who was about to strike with his sword, she simply slapped him in the face and caused him to fell on the knees.   
  
"You're not so though now?" Nalia mocked Isea. "I should kill you, but I won't and do you know why? Because you're under arrest for illegal overtaking by my home, arranged kidnapping and bribing, and you will be therefore thrown in the deepest cells until further notice."   
  
And the guards took the crying pathetic man away. The servants cheered as she stood there, panting. Spearhawk and the others walk to her and patted her on the shoulders.   
  
"That was great!" Aerie cheered.   
  
"You really showed that guy!" Imoen agreed.   
  
"That wasn't to bad", Spearhawk said sarcastic.   
  
"Not bad for a girl", Anomen said.   
  
"Hey, that was a pretty good buttkicking for goodness for me!" Minsc laughed.   
  
"Thank you, guys", Nalia said with a tear of joy running on her cheeks. "I'm home now. It's not going to be easy, but I'll manage to clean up that pig Isea's mess and make it mine once again. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. That's the least I can do for you."   
  
"We would love to stay here, Nalia", Spearhawk said. "And besides, I was going to ask if we could take a bath here. I feel all greasy."  
  
Two weeks has passed.   
  
It was quiet in the night when Spearhawk looked of his window, admiring the peaceful view. It's been a long time since he could just relax like this. Memories of the past came through his head like running water, everything that he suffered through, all the friends he lost, was gone with the wind. Funny thing, though, that even tough he saved the world from complete destruction, no one except him and his friends could ever tell the true difference.   
  
Spearhawk sighed and looked at his beloved Aerie who was lying naked in their bed. He could hear her moaning and groaning by the nightmare she apparently suffered from. He sat down beside her and looked at the large scars at her shoulders. The young Avariel elf used to tell stories of how she, back when she had real wings, were taken away from her family by a traveling slave merchants and were sold to a circus in Athlaka. Because of the harsh imprisonment, her wings began to rot and were forced to take them of. The procedures were very painful and humiliating, that she completely lost her will to live. But she received help by Sir Quayle, the new owner of the circus and she could live a new life, but she still grew bitter.   
  
When Spearhawk let her join in his group, Aerie grew happy by the time helping the less fortunate and needed and learned how to live her new life on the surface without her lost wings. She made Minsc happy again because he saw a new chance within Aerie and wanted her to be his witch to guard with his life. She also found love in Spearhawk and since then they proved to be inseparable. Spearhawk stroke gently at Aerie's scars and the moaning began to calm down. Her face changed from a painful to a peaceful expression. She was so beautiful.   
  
"I love you", Spearhawk whispered and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She began to open her eyes and looked at him. She yawned.   
  
"What time is it?" She asked dizzy.   
  
"It's very late", he answered. "The sun hasn't begun to rise yet."   
  
"I was having that horrible nightmare again", she explained. "The funny thing is that everything, all the horrible details, how I felt, is beginning to fade away."   
  
"Maybe it's because you learned to deal with it and beginning to get over it", Spearhawk answered.   
  
"Thanks to you", she said. "I love you".   
  
"I love you even more, Aerie".   
  
"And why not?" A voice from outside their window broke in. Spearhawk and Aerie wondered who that was and decided to look outside. It turned out to be Anomen who seemed to be arguing with Nalia.   
  
"Because I can't, Anomen", Nalia protested.   
  
"You can't what?" He said stubborn.   
  
"I can't be in love with you", she cried out. "Don't you see?"   
  
"No, I don't see", he argued. "I mean what is it to se? We both have feelings for each other and that's about it. So what's the matter?"   
  
After a moment, Nalia sighed and explained.   
  
"Do you remember Keldorn Firecam, the old paladin? He's married and has children. While he was out there, fighting in the fields, his family grew tired of being worry of him for not coming home, so they were at the edge of a divorce. And if it weren't for Spearhawk who helped him out, Keldorn would never have a family to come home to. So that's why. Look, Anomen, it's not like that I don't like being with you, if there's something in the world that would keep me away, it's just that you're a paladin of the Order and I'm a simple landlady".   
  
Anomen just stood there when Nalia were finished.   
  
"So what you are saying", he asked after a very short pause, "is that you are afraid of if we are together, you will feel that you'll come second next to my duties to The Order?"   
  
"Well, basically yes", Nalia said.   
  
"If that's the case", he said and then he kneeled before a surprised Nalia. Then he continued:   
  
"My lady Nalia! My name is Sir Anomen and I come from The Order of the Radiant Heart with this message: my mission is to guard you with my life, and only you are top priority, all other duties with the Order must come second. Will you accept my mission?" Stunned, Nalia just stood there and didn't know what to say. She kneeled down to his level and took his hands.   
  
"You would do that, for me?" She stammered.   
  
"I would cross the realms of Bhaal if I have to do for your own safety", Anomen answered and they embraced each other.   
  
Spearhawk and Aerie, who watched the whole scene, decided to leave them alone and walked back in to their bed.   
  
"You see?" Aerie asked proud of herself. "I told you that they would work it out."   
  
"No", Spearhawk corrected. "You told me that they had a thing for each other but they were in denial, you never told me that they would actually go trough with it."   
  
"Details", she said dried and sarcastic. "Now come here. I want you close to me."  
  
Chapter Three:   
  
"A coin for your thoughts", Nalia said naive.   
  
Spearhawk woke up from his daydream by Nalia who found him sitting on a bench in the library, looking out of the window with concern in his face and a book about an old king who conquered several wars in his time, the usual stuff.   
  
"I was just thinking", he answered short.   
  
"About what?" She asked curious and sat down on the bench in front of Spearhawk.   
  
"About the usual stuff you think of when you save the world from total destruction," he explained dried.   
  
"Do you miss it?" She asked after a short minute of silence. "Traveling around the world, I mean, seeing and experience things normal people would only dream of?"   
  
"That's where the funny part kicks in", Spearhawk explained with a serious tone. "All my life, the only thing I ever wanted, was to live a normal life. And now, after only two weeks after the true final battle and I finally destroyed every last connection to my father, Bhaal, I kind of miss it. Can you believe it, Nalia? I---"   
  
"Listen, Spearhawk", Nalia interrupted him. "It's completely normal; everybody feels that way you're doing right now. Look, you just have to get use to the facts; you don't have to do anything anymore. You don't have a big quest anymore, sure you can travel around and help people and doing small missions, but it's your choice only. You're neither a godchild nor a great being to this world. You're now just an ordinary young man whose life with a beautiful woman who loves you is ahead of you."   
  
"It's true", Spearhawk admitted.   
  
"How's Aerie, by the way?"   
  
It took a minute for Spearhawk to answer.   
  
"She hasn't been saying it", he explained. "But I know that she's still a little sad because she misses her family."   
  
"So that's why you've been thinking of going back to traveling", Nalia said surprised. "You want to help Aerie to find her parents. If that's the case, then we have to go with you, because somebody has to watch your back."   
  
"I was wondering if you would say something like that", Spearhawk laughed. They laughed for a while until they heard the bell ringing. It was time for dinner.  
  
The dinner hall was full of people who laughed, talked and ate their food. Minsc just finished eating his large fried turkey with extra sausage and ordered another one. Anomen and Nalia cheered an apple pie and looked at each other with love in their eyes. Imoen sat beside Aerie and they had a quiet conversation that was full giggling and whispering.   
  
Spearhawk on the other hand sat there by him and observed the adorable elf. He started to collect all his courage, he was never good at speeches, or that's what he's been saying to himself. Slowly, he began to rise up, picked up a little knife and tapped it on his glass. The binging from the glass had a larger effect than he first thought when he realized that every eye was focused on him. With hesitation, he cleared his throat.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen", he spoke. "I have announcement to make; what I can say is that it's been a pleasure being here, but there's a time when people have to move on. Don't get wrong here, I do appreciate your hospitalities; it's just that: There's One Last Quest I have to complete. And that is to help my beloved Aerie to find her long lost family. She's been to long away from them and I can't really stand the sadness that's building inside of her. So to make that up with her, I would be happy to help her on her quest."   
  
Everybody, except Nalia and Minsc, who was into his new, fried turkey, stared at Spearhawk with big large eyes. Slowly and quietly, Aerie rose and just stood there next into him and looked deeply into his eyes. Spearhawk noticed how the tears in her big eyes began to build up and were ready to burst.   
  
Then suddenly Aerie threw herself on him, crying with laughter and kissing over his whole face. Spearhawk was so surprised that he's completely lost his balance and fell on the floor together with Aerie. Everybody leaned over his or her tables to see what happened. Minsc just finished his turkey.   
  
"What happened?" He said confused with mouth full of turkey meat and sausage.   
  
"Something what I would like to call 'a very sweet thing to do for the woman you love'", Nalia answered.  
  
It only took a few hours for the rest of party to get ready for a new quest. They packed all the stuff that was necessary for a long journey, food, water and clothing. They equipped their own horses and weaponry. Everybody was pretty eager to move his or her feet once again.   
  
Aerie was the most exited because now she would go out on her own big quest. She literally jumped in the midair of joy when she walked around, making sure that no one has forgotten anything. She was beginning enjoy this, being the leader and all that. Spearhawk decided that since this was her quest, there was no reason why she shouldn't be the leader, and on one had a problem with that and so Aerie took full responsible of the party. After the third time when she checked her own gear, Imoen walked over to her and griped Aerie by the shoulder.   
  
"Don't be such a nervous baby, Aerie". Imoen laughed.   
  
"But I can't help it", Aerie whined. "I'm going home!"   
  
Imoen couldn't help to smile at her and gave her a hug.   
  
"All right, don't get sentimental on me", she muttered sarcastic. "But I am happy for you."   
  
"Thank you, Imoen. Right after Spearhawk, this is the happiest time of my life."   
  
"He's sure lucky to have you. I don't know what it would be like if it weren't for you, and I do not wish to know."   
  
Aerie sighed and leaned against the wall.   
  
"What is it?" Imoen asked.   
  
"I owe so much to him", Aerie explained. "He's done so much for me, supporting me and helping me, and I don't know how I should repay him."   
  
"By just being there for him", Imoen answered. "Listen, you brought so much happiness into both his life and ours. He didn't only support you, you did to, and you both brought enough happiness for all of us. Look at Minsc for an example, he wouldn't still be happy if it you didn't accept him to be your guardian. And Spearhawk, just to see you smile is good enough for him, that's how much he loves you.   
  
"I know that", Aerie said. "But I really want to do something in return. But whatever ideas I come up with, it feels like it's not enough. I don't know what to do."   
  
"Maybe Boo has some brilliant ideas for you, he's a real genius", Minsc suddenly replied and held out his little hamster. Aerie and Imoen just looked at each other big eyed and then they laughed loudly.   
  
"Thanks, Minsc", Aerie answered, patting Boo by the side. "Maybe you're right. Perhaps just seeing me happy when I finally find my family---"   
  
Then suddenly she stopped, looked at Boo and giggled. Apparently, she had a wonderful idea. But before the curiosity from Imoen and Minsc began to rise, Aerie ran of, giggling.   
  
"What was that all about?" Imoen asked Minsc really confused.   
  
"I have no idea", Minsc replied. "But maybe Boo gave Aerie the giggles because he is a really cheerful buddy and he makes me giggle all the time."   
  
"Riiiight", Imoen said with a deep sigh. And then Spearhawk appeared.   
  
"So", he said. Are you guys ready?"   
  
"Minsc and Boo stand ready, armored, sharpened and wearing to go", Minsc answered.   
  
"Uh, yeah, we're ready to go, bro", Imoen said, trying to ignore the curiosity building inside her.  
  
With Aerie in front, the group started their new quest. Aerie decided that they should travel up north, to the Sundabar Mountains, where the slave merchants kidnapped Aerie.   
  
"It's a long shot", Anomen explained. "But there might be a good chance that some of the avariel might be still up there."   
  
"Well, we have to try at least", Nalia complained.   
  
"Then let's seek and shake the mountains and see what falls out!" Minsc shouted and Boo squeaked in agreement.   
  
It would take four days of journey for the group, even with horses and if they didn't do any stops, to reach the mountains. Aerie was so happy to be leader for the group. Of course, Spearhawk let everyone in the group take lead every once in a while, especially Aerie. But this was the first she would take them on her own quest, to see her family.   
  
But then it hit her, what would happen if and or she did meet them? Now, after four years of wondering and waiting, how would it be like? After all that has happened to her, the circus, and the wings that now were gone, leaving only scars on the back for memento? She never thought about all this before, and it scared her. What if her parents wouldn't recognize her as her daughter but a surface dwelling stranger? What if they thought that Aerie were dead and suddenly they would see her, alive and kicking? The thoughts kept flowing through Aerie's mind like a blizzard, until it was dawn and they decided that they should camp for the night. It was pretty dark when the tents were all set up and the meal was finished. The supper was simple, but tasteful.   
  
Afterwards, the group went to their tents to get some sleep. But Aerie couldn't get some sleep. She kept thinking about her parents and how they would react. She was lying next into Spearhawk who was deep in the dreaming lands. With a loveable smile, Aerie looked at his face. An almost invisible scar ran over his face and stopped near his right eye. She remembered that scar; the mad mage Jon Irenicus, who kidnapped Imoen long before Spearhawk met Aerie, caused it. Much later, after they rescued Imoen, during the last battle, Irenicus threw a long dagger and nearly hit Spearhawk in the face, and that caused Aerie to get furious and shoved her sword deep in his chest. It was because of this the battle was victorious; otherwise they wouldn't stand a chance. She shuttered a little when she thought about it, but not much like it used to. It was all over and she would spend the rest of her life with the man who was the light in her life.   
  
Aerie gave a light kiss on Spearhawk's forehead and crawled out of their tent to get some fresh air. The full moon was bright, beautiful and enlightens the surroundings. The campfire was nearly out and glowing. Aerie put some more wood into the fire, when she heard some noise behind some large bushes. She picked up Minsc's meat cutter that was lying next to the fire, and investigated behind the bushes. The noise Aerie realized later did Anomen who was kissing Nalia's neck and caused the giggling. Slowly, while they were making out, they began to taking of their clothes. More and more of their skins began to be more visible and finally they were both half naked. They were both sitting on their knees and looked deeply into each other's eyes.   
  
"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Anomen asked almost whispering. "We could wait until later."   
  
"No", Nalia answered aroused. "No more waiting. This is the time; this is the time for both of us. I love you so much, Anomen that I can't wait any longer."   
  
"I love you too", Anomen said and they gave each other a long and very passionate kiss.   
  
Aerie sneaked back to her tent, blushing by the embarrassment; she crossed the line long before she even heard the noise. She crawled back into the tent and hugged Spearhawk  
  
"Aerie", he complained in his sleep. "Why are you so cold?"   
  
"Don't bother, honey", Aerie whispered comforting. "Go back to sleep".   
  
He already did. Aerie sighed and closed her eyes. It was a lot easier to sleep now. Even tough dreams are different every night they are always the same and they always come back. She dreamed about the loss of her wings again. But now she was not a part of the whole experience like before, she was observing it. She saw a tall naked female figure with rotten wings, being chained on this very uncomfortable iron table that was covered of body parts and thick blood by two shadowlike creatures. Even tough the female figure, which had no face, was being uncomfortable chained, she or it didn't resist. She seemed to like it; she was being exited. She even enjoyed the dark hands that were touching her body that was twitching of ecstasy. The shadows turned around her body on her stomach, relieving her rotten wings that were covered by moist, dust and infected wounds. From each of their hands, the shadows grew a tool that looked strictly similarly to a torture tool. They grabbed the wings and pulled. Then the screaming began, inhuman, very light toned screams filled the dark empty room, or was it empty? But the screams didn't come from the female.   
  
It was coming from her wings!   
  
The female in the other hand was enjoying this very much, she was moaning and groaning in pleasure as someone or something invisible was mounting her from behind. Aerie couldn't take much more of this, it was too much. She wanted to do something to help the wings, but she couldn't move, she was stuck in the air. Covering her ears wouldn't help either, the screaming and the moaning was only getting higher and stronger. And then, Aerie began to scream. She still doesn't know whether she was screaming in the dream or in reality. In any case, it worked. The image in front of Aerie began shake and scattered all over. She was now standing in a very beautiful and peaceful valley that was covered of wild flowers of many colors. She turned around and a male figure in a strange long dress like coat with the arms stretched out, as he was ready to hug her. The figure was Spearhawk. Aerie started to walk towards him, but something made her go slowly and almost made her fly. She turned her head, and saw her wings. Her big, beautiful tall wings were back on her back, as if nothing ever happened to them. Without hesitation, Aerie used her wing, and flew. On her way, she grabbed Spearhawk and soared towards the sky. She danced with the winds that embraced her wings.   
  
Then Aerie woke up. She noticed she had this peaceful smile on her face. She would never explain this to anyone, not even to Spearhawk. She knew, that from now on, that this was the last time she would have a dream of this kind. Sure, she would be able to fly in her dreams, but never so realistic she did in this dream. It was time to get over with it, her wings would never come back and she didn't feel sad about it. In fact, she was glad to not have her wings, other wise she would never see Spearhawk and experienced the greatest adventure in her life. But then she heard chanting. Someone with company was coming. She woke up Spearhawk and together they crawled out of their tent. The others of the group were also awake. They couldn't believe what they saw. It was a small caravan with only two small carriages tied together. In front sat two people none of the group would expect to meet.   
  
"Greetings, Spearhawk." Jaheira said with her calm voice. "Long time no see; don't you think so, Jan?"   
  
"Aye", Jan Jansen agreed in his thick dialect. "Tis' good to see you, mates."  
  
Chapter Four:   
  
It took a while for anyone to say anything. No body had a slightest idea of what to say, even Minsc didn't have a clue. They just looked at each other, one by one. Jaheira looked exactly the same. The female half-elf was very graceful and beautifully tall. The expression on her face was calm, but when she looked at Spearhawk, her face slightly changed, but not much.   
  
The gnome next to her, Jan Jansen seemed that he's been gaining some weight, but it was because of his clothes, they were all made of some kind of animal skin. Apparently he and Jaheira were traveling from the mountains. Jan was well build for his size. Jaheira was the first one to break the ice.   
  
"Well? Aren't you going to greet us?"   
  
And within a second, they all did. There were laughter, chanting and a lot of hugging, especially from Minsc in excuse for Boo whose was missing them more than anyone.   
  
"How are you all doing?" Spearhawk laughed and hugged Jaheira. "So good to see you!"   
  
"Aye", Jan answered. "You know, travel around, selling items and weapons. The usual."   
  
"I been following Jan in two weeks", Jaheira explained. "He was the only one who was brave, or that's he says, enough to cross the mountains. Of course it could taken us just two days, but Jan here have to make a pit stop in every cities we went by."   
  
"Oy!" Jan protested. "Excuse me for making a living, love."   
  
"So you're a traveling salesman", Aerie said cryptically. "What kind of items do you have in stock?"   
  
"All there is you can find", dear Aerie, Jan answered proudly.   
  
And with no further word, Aerie let the happy little gnome to take her on a little tour guide and the others followed. Spearhawk and Jaheira were the only ones that stayed. They watched as Jan did his best to sell out some of his stuff.   
  
"Dear old Jan", Spearhawk chuckled. "He hasn't changed a bit, huh?"   
  
"No", Jeheira answered half giggling. "He's still into the monkey business, you know."   
  
"You're joking", he said shocked.   
  
"No, honest", she laughed. "I tried to persuade him, but he keeps saying that monkey smuggling is the best smuggling business---"   
  
"'And you would be surprised with the possibilities when you have the right amount of monkeys'", Spearhawk said imitating Jan's dialog. "Yeah, he used to pull that one with me to."   
  
They both laughed for a while and then they stood there with this awkward silence in the midair. Spearhawk clicked with his tongue in his mouth and Jaheira looked up in the sky. It was a lot of tensions.   
  
"So", Jaheira hesitated. "Err, what have you been up to?"   
  
"I've finally defeated the remaining of Bhaal", Spearhawk answered quickly. He sounded like an idiot!   
  
"Hey, good for you", she quickly replied.   
  
They both nodded and the awkward silence was in the air again. Spearhawk began to wonder why they were behaving like this.   
  
"So, how about you?" Spearhawk asked. "How are you doing?"   
  
"Not so good", Jaheria explained serious. "When we destroyed Irenicus, I fulfilled my revenge for my dead husband, Khalid. And I wanted to be for myself, so that's why I left. I needed some peace in my mind and body. I had to realize some things for myself." While she talked, Jaheria stepped closer to Spearhawk who began feel uncomfortable.   
  
"And what did you come up with?" He asked nervous. Somehow he already knew the answer. Jaheira reached out her left hand on Spearhawk's cheek and leaned her head to kiss him.  
  
Spearhawk was a little surprised; he didn't resist but he didn't respond either. Instead he began to feel guilty, sad and ashamed. When the kiss was over, Jaheria gave him a look as if she did something very terrible and unforgettable. Shaking, she put her arms around herself and was on the edge to cry.   
  
"I'm sorry", Spearhawk whispered sadly.   
  
"Don't say that", Jaheira explained with a broken voice. "I always knew that you would never look at me that way, nor have any feelings for me that way. That is why I had to go on a journey on my own. I didn't want to ruin between you and Aerie, even though it hurt me so much in my heart. I thought if I stayed away, I would get over you and...."   
  
She gulped down her emotions that were about to explode. She continued.   
  
"But now, I couldn't help myself. It turned out that staying away from you didn't help at all; it only built my feelings for you. And---"   
  
Jaheria couldn't take it anymore. She fell down on her knees and began to shake violently. Spearhawk just stood there, looking hopeless and pathetic. This was one side of Jaheira he has never seen before. He had no idea how to react or say. He even didn't have an idea of how to think about all this. He's never done something like this before, but then again who does?   
  
Slowly, he sat down in front of her. Jaheira looked up for a quick moment and then buried her face into her knees and arms.   
  
"Please, don't look at me", she sobbed. "You must think that I'm being very pathetic right now."  
  
And she ran off. Spearhawk decided to leave her alone; he was the last one to comfort her. So he sat there on the ground, trying to figure out how to work this out. Jaheira ran into Aerie who was eavesdropping by the look of her. Aerie looked at Jaheira, not with anger, guilt nor sadness, but with sympathy.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Aerie asked and with hesitation, Jaheira nodded.   
  
So they both walked away to a more private spot. Aerie brought a bottle of ale and two cups. She filled the cups and gave one of them to Jaheira. They both sipped of the ale and it took a while to either of them to say anything.   
  
"Have I ever told you of how I met my husband Khalid?" Jaheira asked. Aerie shocked her head. She knew that Jaheira were a widow, but she never talked about it to anyone except Spearhawk.   
  
"It wasn't exactly love at first sight, so to speak", Jaheira explained. "We first met each other five years before we met Spearhawk, during a mission involving the Harpers and some evil druids activity in Neverwinter. He needed some help to rescue some hostages and I was the only available. He was kind, but he was a little shy. We climbed up this building where some maniacs for mages blamed a innocent family for summoning some weird monster that one day would be responsible for a dangerous plague. Taking out the mages was easy, but the leader was a whole other topic. Khalid received some heavy damages and was out cold when we finally killed the mage. When he woke up, the only remaining damage was his stammering. It wasn't so bad, but I felt so sorry for him, so I decided to stay with him. As time went, our relationship evolved and friends became lovers. But when we first Spearhawk, it all changed. I saw something in him more than I ever saw in Khalid. But I knew that he would never look nor feel the same way I did. Nor did he when Khalid died, he only were there for me as a friend. And when you joined our way of live, I realized that it was better this way. You two have something more than I ever imaging, and that was true love. So when I avenged Khalid's death, I decided to leave the group to not let things get worse. But, by coming back, I probably ruined it, all because my feelings would never be truly gone. Please, Aerie. You have to believe me, he didn't do anything; it was I who did it. Don't let something like this crash it, I would be so embarrassed."   
  
Aerie never said anything; she just drank of her cup. By the time she was finished, she looked at Jaheira with no expression. Then she gave her a long and warm hug, Jaheira was surprised by the outcome, but she hugged back.   
  
"I'm sorry that it has to be this way", Aerie whispered. "I know that Spearhawk wouldn't do anything like that. I forgive you, sister; no harm has yet been done."   
  
Then she gave Jaheira a light kiss on her forehead, rose and left Jaheira alone. Aerie found Spearhawk a few feet outside the camp, ranting and cursing himself as he walked back and forward. When he saw Aerie observing him, he seemed very guilty, as he thought he knew what was going to happened next.   
  
"Aerie, please, it was not what you think", Spearhawk complained stammering. "I was--- She was---"   
  
But with a warm and loveable smile, Aerie just hushed him and put two fingers on his mouth and hugged him. He returned the hug; very confused, but was happy that things didn't get any worse.  
  
During lunchtime, Jan decided to pack it up and move on. Aerie and Imoen asked him about the directions of the Avariel and Jan told them to turn east in the middle of the valleys, where the mountains would be pointing up the sky so high, that they couldn't see the tops. He hasn't seen the Avariel, but he knew that they would be still there. So, with that new information, the group packed their horses and began to move on. Spearhawk never talked to nor heard from Jaheira. It was no surprise for him, but they could at least say good-bye to each other for one last time. He even never saw her waving good-bye when he rode off with his horse. It was not like he was falling in love with Jaheira, Aerie were the only one for him, period. He just wanted to say something to ease the pain for both sides.   
  
The letter did it instead. Jaheira gave Imoen an envelope with a two small objects inside, instructed not to give it to her brother until they would camp for the night. When Spearhawk hold the envelope, he was surprised, not by the fact Jaheira gave him something, but that Imoen didn't take a peak, being so curious of everything and everyone. Jaheira must've really meant it. Spearhawk found a private place near the camp, broke the wax shield and unfolds the letter and began to read it.  
  
Dear Spearhawk. My Love By the time you read this, I'd be probably be long gone and beyond reach. There are so many things I'd like to say, but I until now had never the strength nor the courage to say it in front of you, and I do not have so much paper to write on. I do know that Aerie is the only one with a very large place in your heart, but you and Khalid have also a very large place in my heart, so large that I shall not replace it nor share it with anyone else. My love for you and Khalid is truly pure love. We both know that now. But that doesn't take away the pain I probably caused for you two. So therefore I give you these two rings as a token of forgiveness, I am certain that you shall have use for those. These engagement rings once belonged to Khalid and me and now I hand it over to you, so that you may have a long and fortunate life. I shall never see you again, but I will always remember you and how much I love you. Even though I do wish sometimes that things were different, I really do wish that you and Aerie, who will always be the one for you, would have all the happiness in this mad yet beautiful world. As for me, I shall continue my travels and restore the balance now. Please forgive me; I will always love you and therefore farewell forever.  
  
Jaheira   
  
P. S. Burn this letter as soon you are done with this letter, so there will be no more misfortune.  
  
Chapter Five:   
  
Spearhawk read the letter several times, before he did as the letter instructed him to do. He cast a small fire spell and watched as the letter transformed into dust that vanished along with the wind. He looked into the envelope and found the rings. They were very beautiful, the rings had many small carvings that looked like writings, and the diamonds were pure ocean blue. Spearhawk chuckled a little. Now he knew what he should do, something he should have done a long time ago.   
  
But only after Aerie would find her family. He returned to the campfire where everybody listened to Aerie's singing and Nalia playing her little flute that she bought from Jan. It was a very soft and peaceful music Nalia played. Aerie had such a sweet singing voice, and the song did go something like this:  
  
You found me   
  
As you flew over the oceans   
  
I found you   
  
As you soared along the skies   
  
We found us  
  
As we took our hands together  
  
We gave Kissed   
  
As our love soared higher towards   
  
Thou are my love   
  
As you gave me your true self   
  
I am your love   
  
As I give you a gift of true love   
  
We're in love   
  
As you carry me to my home   
  
We found us self  
  
When she were finished, everybody gave her a calm applause. She sat beside Spearhawk and leaned against his shoulder and sighed peacefully. He'd put his arm around her and began to sit comfortably. It was very quiet, dark and peaceful except the sounds of the crickets and the campfire.   
  
"What kind of song was that honey?" Spearhawk asked Aerie quiet. "I'd never heard something like that before."   
  
"It's something my parents sang to me when I was very young", Aerie explained tired. "It's based on an Avariel tale about how a young Avariel boy flew across the oceans with his flute, and then he'd drop it. Then he'd heard music and when he looked after it, he saw a young human girl playing his flute the same way Nalia played her flute. It was love at first sight, but the Avariel couldn't meddle with the human world. So he'd carried her home, leaving the flute to her so that whenever she would feel lonely, she'd played the flute and he would come to her."   
  
"It's kind of about us, isn't it?" He asked her.   
  
"Yes", she replied. "I never entirely understood the meaning, until I first met you."  
  
Spearhawk never answered, but he gave Aerie a little squeeze as a sign of agreement. After a minute, she was asleep. He looked across the glowing remains of the fire camp and saw Anomen lying in Nalia's lap and they were both asleep. Imoen were lying with her back against the fire and were asleep as well.   
  
"Ah", Minsc sighed. "This is cozy, isn't it, Spearhawk? Everybody's having a good time."   
  
"I thought you used to say: 'Live by the sword, live a good, long time.' Or something like that", Spearhawk asked.   
  
"Only in the fields of the battle", Minsc corrected. "It is a little difference between when you only have your skills of true combat as your life insurance, and when you can just sit and relax just like Boo and me and you."   
  
Spearhawk never ceased to be surprised by Minsc's weird but wise way of life philosophy.   
  
"What's you thinking?" Spearhawk asked Minsc who was looking a little worried.   
  
"Minsc can't get off the feeling that someone might be watching us", he said. Spearhawk reacted by picking his sword that was lying next him.   
  
"Someone dangerous, you think?" He asked worried. But Minsc shook his head.   
  
"No", he said insuring. "I do not know how many they are, but they are watching us. They must know that we have kicked many butts enough to probably take these guys out to, or maybe they are just a little shy".   
  
Spearhawk looked at Minsc and chuckled a little.   
  
"Strange that Jan didn't warn us that it might be bandit activities around this area", he said.   
  
"Or maybe it's because a certain someone that both you and me are guarding with our lives", Minsc replied with realization. They both looked at Aerie who was full asleep in Spearhawk's arms. Spearhawk looked then at Minsc with surprise.   
  
"The Avariel?" He asked chocked.   
  
"Could be", Minsc said. "It might happen something by the time when we arrive at the foot of the mountains."   
  
"Why there, and not right now?" Spearhawk asked.   
  
"I am not sure, but the answer might be brought to us, when the time comes". And with no other words, Minsc walked away to stand guard for the rest of the night.  
  
Minsc could have his few, yet very serious moments. Then it hit Spearhawk. That song Aerie just sang. Somehow, he already knew that it's something more of that song than meets the eye. Now he realized that the song were actually some kind a signal to her follow Avariel. The signal of a long time lost one, a lost one, who has returned to where she belongs, her home, her family.  
  
And two days later, as Minsc foresaw, the Avariel was waiting for the group at the foot of the mountains. The group was prepared for the confronts, but by Aerie's instruction, they were told to neither speak nor do absolutely anything.   
  
"Just let me do the talking", she said.   
  
They were five of them, which one of them was a woman, wearing impressing armor and weaponry. Apart from the tall and beautiful wings that had a slight resembles of a dragons wing, they looked pretty much like Aerie.   
  
It was a rainy day, so everybody was wearing a hood for protection. The woman, who was the leader, stepped towards the group and raised her hand.   
  
"Halt!" She said with a serious tone. "I like to speak to the leader of this traveling group!"   
  
"That would be me", Aerie said and stepped forward as well. "Is there a problem, miss...?"   
  
The woman was a little surprised to hear Aerie's voice. Somehow, she was expecting a male leader.   
  
"My name is Jelia", the leader said. "I must beg your pardon, usually this path that leads straight trough these rocky valleys are indeed a public road, and may be used by everyone. But this time, I'm afraid it's off limits right now for the likes of you." Jelia took a pause to see if anyone reacted to her words, but as she half expected, none of the group did.   
  
"There's someone among you", Jelia continued. "Someone, that's been lost to us for a very long time, someone very dear to us. We do not know the experiences she must have suffered during this years, but that's finally over. So, if you choose not to give up her, we are willing to use force." And the men behind her raised their hands on the handling of their swords. But Aerie just took a step closer, and began to giggle.   
  
"And what would you do if this "someone" would happen to bear the name Aerie, and that Aerie would be me?" Just before she finished her final word, she took of her hood and revealed her face that was filled of tears of joy.   
  
Jelia choked in shock as she saw Aerie. And within a second, Jelia was in Aerie's arms and hers as well. They both screamed of joy and were spinning all over. The other Avariel wanted to take a look as well and surrounded both her and Jelia. Spearhawk wanted for a short moment to save her, but this was her moment, so he didn't. After a while of hugging and laughter, Aerie and Jelia finally released each other.   
  
"How---?" Jelia stammered.   
  
"It's very long story", Aerie said, panting from all screaming. "And beside I do not have the urge to tell it in the rain".   
  
"I agree", Jelia laughed and looked at the sky. "Come, we have a tent over here".   
  
Later, Spearhawk and the others were escorted to this very odd looking, yet beautifully constructed tent. Spearhawk were relieved to get inside, away from the rain. Yet he was a little nervous because how would he be introduced to the others, as Aerie's boyfriend or traveling company?   
  
When everybody was inside, the Avariel all took off their raincoats and sat down close to the fire in the middle of the tent while the others were standing. Spearhawk stood automatically besides Aerie and started to feel really awkward.   
  
"Nice armory", Anomen said to Jelia. "How do you do the works?" With no word, Jelia took of her chest plate and squeezed it. The plate were as sensitive as paper.   
  
"Copper", Jelia replied. "Thin enough to carry much to make it look impressive and heavy".   
  
"But", Imoen complained. "But what if we were really attacking?"   
  
"We Avariel are a peaceful people", Jelia explained. "We rather choose to solve conflicts by some other way than violence. But there are times when we have to use force. And besides, even if, or when you could easily defeat us, who are very powerful mages, you would worry about the others who was aiming at you with poison arrows." There was a moment of silence before she offered a seat for everybody.   
  
"There's so much I'd like to ask you, Aerie", Jelia sighed and relieved her face as she took off her coat. She was almost beautiful as Aerie.   
  
"And there's so much I'd like to tell you, Jelia", Aerie replied. "But first let me introduce you to my friends". And then she introduced everyone in the group. Even Boo was introduced and that made Minsc very proud, although Jelia did gave him a weird look. She left Spearhawk for the last.   
  
"And this", Aerie said and finally pointed to Spearhawk, "is the man who saved my life. The man I'd like to call the love of my life."   
  
Then she leaned against Spearhawk's shoulder. He was very shocked because he had no idea that she would actually say it. He tried to gulp down the heart that was trying to jump out of his throat and smile, but it's all a failure. He must look like a moron because everybody was looking at him as he was telling a joke during a funeral. Jelia looked at her partners, looked back at Aerie and Spearhawk, and chuckled.   
  
"It looks like that you do have to tell your story", she said with a slight demanding tone. "We got all day, so take it from the very beginning."   
  
Spearhawk decided to tell his side of the whole story. He did a small prologue about The Time of Troubles, when the gods were made flesh and forced to walk amongst the earth. He told about Bhaal, the Lord of Murder who spawned an army of offspring that one day would take over their father's place. He told about the death of Gorion, his stepfather, killed by Sarevok, Spearhawk's own brother who started the War of Sacrifice, believing that he could be the new Lord of Murder.   
  
After Spearhawk killed Sarevok, the people of Baldur's Gate began suspected the lineage between the two of them and Spearhawk with company had to depart, only to be captured by Jon Irenicus, who tortured and killed two of Spearhawk's friends. In the part when the group met Aerie, she told her own story of how she lost her wings during slavery in the circus before she met Quayle who bought the circus. How Kalah the Illusionist went mad and transformed their circus tent into a castle, all created by his illusions. Then both Spearhawk and Aerie told the story of how they saved Imoen from the clutches of Irenicus who wanted to suck out Spearhawk godlike powers, doing the countless missions and quests. Then they told the story of how they destroyed the Throne of Bhaal and how Spearhawk finally put an end to his endless violently quest by choosing to be mortal, and Aerie wanted to find her family.   
  
It was past midnight when the story was finally over. It was only dropping a few rains from the sky. Jelia stretched her body.   
  
"I see", she sighed. "So, and now you finally found us".   
  
Aerie just nodded. She didn't know what to say. Then Jelia turned to Spearhawk and the others.   
  
"We the Avariel have you to give our thanks, followers of the former godchild", Jelia continued. "You have brought joy, light and love in the darkest times of our sister's life. Done something what we probably could not have done. We will leave to morrow and return to our village in the mountains, and we would grateful if you would like to follow us and celebrate Aerie's return."   
  
"Rejoice!" Minsc shouted. "Finally our witch can go home to her long lost family and taste the sweet feeling of reunion and happiness! Boo can also hardly wait to meet Aerie's family."   
  
Jelia just looked with a confused face at Spearhawk who was only smiling and nodded to her.   
  
"We would be glad to meet the family of our dearest friend", Nalia answered.   
  
"I agree", Anomen said. "For once, this is a meeting to be looking forward on."   
  
"Hey", Imoen giggled. "You all know me, count me in."   
  
Aeries smile just getting bigger for every answer.   
  
"So be it then", Jelia said with warmth in her voice. "Aerie, tomorrow we'd leave, and we're going to take you home."  
  
Chapter Six:   
  
It was early in the morning. Everybody was a bit heavy in the head for staying up late last night and didn't get much sleep. Aerie on the other hand was full awake and eager. She must have been so excited last night that she was exhausted by excitement.   
  
"Usually", Jelia reported. "The easiest way home for us, is to fly across the cliffs. But there is a little harder way up there in the middle."   
  
"And then we'd turn east", Spearhawk filled in.   
  
"No", Jelia corrected after a short pause. "We turn west." Spearhawk wasn't really surprised by the fact that Jan could be wrong about the directions. For a moment, he had visions of how they got lost in the mountains and freezing to death. It was getting colder for every height they went when they journeyed up the mountains. Fortunately, the Avariel had extra clothes, just in case.   
  
Aerie and Jelia spent the whole day talking about everything to catch things up. Spearhawk were pleased to se Aerie happy, and soon it was his turn. He put his hand in one of his pockets and felt the rings that stung his fingers because the cold. It was three hours past lunch when they finally reached the middle of the valley. "Not far from here now", Jelia said. "We'll be there at dusk."   
  
"Is the roads safe?" Imoen asked.   
  
"I wouldn't call it a road, or a path for that matter", Jelia said cryptic. "A few have ever used it before, but yes, it's safe enough."   
  
"How appropriate", Imoen answered sarcastic.  
  
Jelia was right about the road, it shouldn't be called as a road or a path; it was more like a cliff side that was sticking out its platform. The cliff was bright enough to let a small parade of horsemen pass the cliffs. No one ever had the guts to say anything; they thought they could start an avalanche or something. It was getting darker when they finally reached the Avariel village. The beauty of the village struck Spearhawk and the others so much that they literally dropped their jaws. In the middle was a large hot spring warming the whole village.   
  
The boll formed houses circled around the spring. The Avariel were everywhere, both young and old, walking around, talking, playing and taking a quick dip in the spring. When the group walked towards the village, some of the villagers noticed Aerie who was put out front. Soon everybody wanted to see her, they gathered around her. Aerie didn't know how to react, she was so happy to see her friends again and yet she continued to walk forwards, towards her parents' house. When she was in front of her house, Jelia wanted to walk in and take them outside, Aerie just nodded and Jelia did so. After what felt like the longest minute ever for everyone, Jelia finally came out with Aerie's parents.   
  
The couple looked like pretty much the other Avariel, but they were half their sighs and they looked like to be much older than anyone in the village, Aerie stood there, shacking and on the edge to cry. Her mother reached out her hand and grabbed Aerie's. She stroked it, as if she was checking if she was real. Aerie fell on her knees to let her mother's hand touch her face. With no word, because she was about to cry, Aerie's mother told her to rise by raising her arms and in hands, they walked inside the house. When the door closed, it took a while before everybody walked inside his or her houses.   
  
All but Spearhawk, instead he stood there before Aerie's house, alone in the cold, the dark. He didn't know of what to think about all this. Spearhawk walked to see if there was an inn that he could sleep in and he found it together with his friends, who already got a room for the night. When he walked inside, he was celebrated as the hero who brought Aerie home. Thanking, he ordered a meal and something to drink. Silently, he ate his meal with no appetite. Then Jelia and Imoen, who was beginning to be best friends, joined him.   
  
"Hey", Imoen greeted Spearhawk.   
  
"Greetings, Spearhawk", Jelia said.   
  
"Hello", Spearhawk answered dried. "Where are the others?"   
  
"Minsc are outside, taking a bath in the spring with Boo", Imoen said. "Nalia and Anomen wanted to have some privacy and went to bed early."   
  
"Of course", Spearhawk laughed. "They have a lot to catch up to after all this gnawing on each other".   
  
"How do you feel?" Jelia asked him after a silent moment.   
  
"I guess I should feel great for Aerie right now", Spearhawk explained. "I mean finally meeting her family and friends and all that, but I don't feel so good as I thought I would. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. What do you think?"   
  
"You see?" Imoen said to Jelia. "Every time my brother feels bad about anything, there's no trouble for him to share it with someone who cares for him".   
  
"Indeed", Jelia replied and turned to Spearhawk. "What you're experience right now, is the tension feeling to meet your girlfriend's parents. You don't know how to make your first impression of yourself. All you have to do is just to be yourself. Don't overdo anything; just greet them as you usually would greet a friend." Spearhawk observed Jelia with grateful eyes.   
  
"I take it that you have done the same way", he said.   
  
"It was terrible and not to mention embarrassing", she admitted. "But fortunate for me, his parents were very understandable, and eight months later, we got married. But how did you---"   
  
"You're showing of your wedding ring, as it's the most beautiful thing in the world, which it is by the way. You must be very happy," Spearhawk answered.   
  
Jelia just blushed and nodded. Imoen couldn't help to giggle.   
  
"You better go to bed as well, Spearhawk", Jelia said. "Since it took the whole day to tell the story for me, it's going to take whole night for Aerie. By tomorrow, you'll see for yourself how things have worked out."  
  
Spearhawk sighed of agreement and went to his room and went to sleep. The sleeping part was easy, the nightmares about various embarrassment and humiliation of meeting Aerie's parents and how bad it could go, were an whole other breed.   
  
The next morning, everybody was gathering around Aerie's parents' house. The tension was very high, but Spearhawk listened to Jelia's advice, and tried to relax. But he was still a little nervous, but not as much as he was yesterday. When Aerie and her parents came out, they were all laughing, but Spearhawk did notice the exhaustion in them because they spent the whole night.   
  
"Spearhawk", honey, Aerie said. "I'd like you meet my parents; this is my father Mehra, and my mother Adjie. Mom, dad, this is Spearhawk, my boyfriend."   
  
Spearhawk cleared his throat a little and stepped forward her parents. He took Adjie by the hand and shook it easily.   
  
"Please", Adjie laughed with an old, yet childish voice. "I going to get hurt in the neck, if I have to look up at you like this."   
  
"Oh", Spearhawk chuckled shamed. "Sorry." And he knelt before her. She examined his face very thorough. Her eyes looked deep into his eyes, as if she was reading her mind.   
  
"This young one is indeed a man of great deeds", Adjie finally announced. "Kind, lots of courage even he doesn't show it at first. Bringing light and joy into the others' darkest time in order to get some in return, especially our daughter's love. You are both worthy each other's love".   
  
"I don't know", Mehra finally said. "He looks a bit to fat to me".   
  
"Dad!" Aerie protested.   
  
"What?" He asked in pretended confuse. "Someone has to come up with some complaints." Spearhawk couldn't help to chuckle. Mehra smiled at him as sign of agreement.   
  
"I am honored that I finally meet the parents of the one I love and care about, Spearhawk said."   
  
"I know that you are, son", Mehra said. "Listen up good people of the Avariel", Adjie turned to the others. "Our daughter has finally returned. No more mists of confusion, worrying and wondering. Her search is over, so is ours. This calls for celebration. Rejoice!"  
  
And a great celebration it was, indeed. The Avariel must have prepared all this time during Aerie's lost, while searching for her. Everybody were dancing, cheering, drinking and celebrating. Even tough Spearhawk wasn't into parties; he did trying to enjoy the great party, which he did. After embarrassing dancing and drinking some weird liquid and some beer, he wanted to go somewhere more quiet and private where he could calm himself down before going back. And on that very same place, he found Aerie sitting on the grass-covered ground.   
  
"Hi there, gorgeous", Spearhawk greeted her.   
  
"Hello, handsome", Aerie replied giggling.   
  
"Are you well?" He asked.   
  
"Yes", she answered. "I just wanted to get away for a moment. Parties like this does always go a little over the edge".   
  
"Yeah", he chuckled. Then it took a long while before they said anything.   
  
Spearhawk just looked at the beautiful Avariel girl who was massaging the angle of her left foot. How he love that girl. Then he realized something and put his hand in the pocket where the rings lied. He started to collect all his courage.   
  
"Spearhawk, honey?" Aerie asked him suddenly.   
  
"Yes, what?" Spearhawk stammered, losing his concentration.   
  
"We have been trough a lot of things together", she said. "We have been there for each other every time, helping and supporting each other. All this time, I feel like I want to do something in return, but every time I think of something, it feels like it's not enough."   
  
"But honey, I---" Spearhawk tried to say but was interrupted by Aerie.   
  
"Please", she complained. Let me finish. I know that just seeing me happy is enough for you, but you cared so much for my happiness, you didn't think about yours, I want to se you smile as much as me. That would be reward for both of us." There was a short minute of silence.   
  
"Will you have the honor to take my hand in marriage?" She asked nervously. Spearhawk just sat there, felt his heart leap of happiness and his jaws drop.   
  
"Yes", he answered shaken. "Of course I want to marry you, by all my heart, I always wanted to do it."   
  
"I don't have any rings", she said embarrassed. "I tried at Jan's, but I---"   
  
But Spearhawk opened his hand and revealed Jaheria's rings. Aerie looked at him confused, and then they chuckled. They broke the laughter by embracing each other and made sweet love under the full moon. There was no sound apart from the beating of their hearts and the whooshing sound from the mountains surrounding the village. The time ceased to exist and made this moment to last forever.  
  
Chapter Seven:   
  
The wedding was set in one week. Everyone in the village took the preparations for the ceremony. It was going to be an outdoor wedding and everybody was looking towards it. Spearhawk and Aerie were the only ones who weren't involved in the preparations; they were busy doing things of their own. Clothing for an example.  
  
"Why can't I get to know what kind of wedding we're going to have?" Spearhawk whined to Jelia and Imoen who were helping him fixing up his wedding dress.   
  
"Sorry", Imoen said. "But by instructions, or should I say orders by Aerie".   
  
"We are not allowed to say anything about the ceremony", Jelia continued.   
  
"And besides", Imoen said. "I don't have an idea either, but at least I don't go around and whining like a donkey about it. I think it's kind of romantic when you don't know the rituals like those ordinary weddings back home which is very boring."   
  
"You have to admit, Spearhawk that it is very excited that you're going to marry Aerie in her homeland and all", Jelia replied.   
  
"Was I a donkey in that last sentence?" Spearhawk asked confused.   
  
"All right, you're almost done", Imoen announced. Spearhawk looked at his mirror to inspect what kind of clothes he was wearing. It was a long dress that was reaching foot angles and had rather awkward lines.   
  
"What is this!" Spearhawk shrieked disturbed.   
  
"It's your wedding dress", Jelia answered.   
  
"It's a nightdress!" Spearhawk complained.   
  
"No, it's not", Imoen whined.   
  
"I know what a nightdress looks like when I see one!" Spearhawk argued. "I'm going to marry the most beautiful being in the world, and you just keep pulling my pants here, literally!"   
  
"You sound like my husband Deair on his wedding planning only worse", Jelia sighed. "Look, usually these weddings are planed months before and we only have one week. When you can't make a wedding dress of exclusive silk and golden carvings that is only used once, there is only one thing you can do."   
  
"What?" Spearhawk asked calming himself.   
  
"Improvise!" Jelia answered.   
  
"And I said I was almost done", Imoen said. "It just needs some final touches".   
  
"Like what?" Spearhawk asked skeptical. And with that cue, Jelia put a large belt around Spearhawk's hips while Imoen laid two beautifully colored skirts on each on his shoulders. Spearhawk look again at the mirror.   
  
"I like it", he admitted a little embarrassed for jelling at Jelia and Imoen.   
  
"We are going to put some metal plates later", Jelia explained. "But now we know how the wedding dress basically looks like on you. Or should I say your nightdress?   
  
"So now what?" Spearhawk asked, ignoring Jelia's last remark. "You don't need me anymore?"   
  
"Not at the moment", Imoen answered. "But we'll call you when you are needed."  
  
Spearhawk put on some simple clothes and started to walk outside.   
  
"One more thing", Jelia remarked and caught Spearhawk's attention. "Everybody around here is also instructed the same, so do not go and ask around."  
  
Spearhawk walked around in the village, watching the preparations going in progress. He waved and greeted everybody when he found Nalia, Anomen and Minsc.   
  
"Hi, guys", he greeted. "How are you?"   
  
"Hey", all three replied a choir. Nalia gave a long hug and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Congratulations, Spearhawk", Nalia said.   
  
"What a surprise", Anomen said gladly. "Spearhawk is getting married soon."   
  
"This is so excited", Minsc said. "First, Spearhawk saves Aerie from the clutches of evil that afterwards being kicked real good in the butt, they both fall in love for each other and get together and now they are getting married! Is there no end of this joy that's flows through my body?"   
  
"Don't overdo it Minsc", Anomen said. "He get the idea."   
  
"How do you feel?" Nalia asked Spearhawk. "Are you nervous?"   
  
"Not really", Spearhawk answered. "Just a little annoyed that I don't know about what kind of rituals this wedding involves. But then again, that's the whole idea for not getting me the cold feet or something like that."   
  
"You're not having any---?" Anomen asked him with an accusing look.   
  
"No, no", Spearhawk interrupted him. "Of course not! But you wouldn't happen to know what kind of ceremony this wedding have?" All three looked at different ways, pretending as if someone called for them.   
  
"All right", he sighed tired. "It was a long shot."  
  
"You will do just fine", Nalia cheered Spearhawk. "Could I talk to you for a second?" Spearhawk realized that he must have interrupted something they were working on, so he decided to play along. He nodded to Nalia that pulled him away from Minsc and Anomen.   
  
"So how are things between you and Anomen?" Spearhawk asked Nalia.   
  
"That is what I want to talk about with you", she answered. Spearhawk were dragged into a little house. She sighed and started to think of what she wanted to say.   
  
"We have been friends for four years and now lovers for only a couple of weeks, Anomen and I", she explained hesitated.   
  
"Yes...?" Spearhawk asked, tried to encourage her to continue.   
  
"I know that it is a little too hasty to ask him", she continued. "But do you think that I should ask him to marry me?" Spearhawk looked at Nalia.   
  
"Why don't you ask him instead of me?" He asked.   
  
"I'm just afraid of what he might say", she whined. "I know it's too early, but---"   
  
"But you have known him for four years", Spearhawk interrupted. "It is always difference between friendship and love for everyone. What I have learned during the time with Aerie, and still have a lot to learn, is that sometimes you can get to know certain people a lot by just being friends and even more when you are lovers. And sometimes it is the opposite. You may have known Anomen for four years, but now when you're together, he may show a side of himself that might either improve, or disprove his personalities and or your relationship. And I'm not saying it in a bad way; Anomen is a great friend, but there are still a lot of things about him I do not know. But like I said, everybody experiences love and friendship their own way, including you, Nalia. But if I were you, I'd wait for the time being. Get to know him better now than you did before."  
  
Nalia looked at Spearhawk flabbergasted. "Jeez", she sighed. "Sometimes you can be very into philosophy. That's why I asked you. So do you think I should wait?"   
  
"Or wait for him, I'd say." Nalia just grinned and nodded and walked out of the house. Spearhawk sighed and decided to put some clothes on and take a walk around the valley. He realized that he was only blocking the way for everyone on the village. No one did miss him when he walked out of the village. They were focused on the preparations. Which was always a god thing.  
  
The days came and went. The Big Day was coming for every hour. Spearhawk wasn't the nervous breakdown man he thought he would be, he was more curious about the rituals than the wedding itself. He guessed that it had to be all what Aerie had thought of. And finally, the day came. It was early in the morning when Imoen dragged her brother out of his bed. Tiredly, he put on the wedding dress which a really improvement than the "nightdress" he first saw. But he got more and more eager about the wedding, that until now, he was really nervous. He couldn't eat his breakfast; he had too much avariels in his stomach, so to speak.   
  
Finally, Jelia, Minsc and a male Avariel, which Jelia presented him as Daeir, her husband, called him. Everybody was gathered by the hot spring. It looked like the ceremony was to be taken place at the center of the spring. When he were at the edge of the spring, he finally saw his bride on the other side of the spring.   
  
She was so beautiful. She was wearing a dress that was similar to Spearhawk's, but it was completely blue and glittery. On her face, she was wearing something that looked more like a very thin blue handkerchief, but that detail didn't disturb the whole beauty at all. Then Jelia gently pushed Spearhawk into the water, urging him to go to the middle. When he reached it, the water was reaching up on his hips, as did Aerie who was standing right in front of him.   
  
"You are so beautiful Aerie", Spearhawk whispered and she blushed and gave him a warn smile.   
  
Then right of the water in front of them raised a creature that wasn't anything Spearhawk has seen before. The figure was female, and the skin was very smooth and slippery and he could, if not much, look right through it. He figured that it must be a water spirit of this spring. The odd thing was, the spirit didn't startle him. He felt, as he was safe as the babe in its mother's womb.   
  
"Love is strength", the spirit announced with a soft echoing female voice. "Strength is love, for these two are now gathered before the very essence representing and blessed by the visions of the spiritual Aerdrie Faenya and the gnomic god Baervan Wildwanderer that both shall looked upon the union with innocence and guidance. Two chosen witnesses from each side will carry this union of this beautiful young avariel and this noble young human. You may now choose your witnesses."   
  
Spearhawk looked at Aerie with panic in his eyes. Aerie calmed him down by squeezing his hands.   
  
"I chose my father and mother to carry witness", Aerie said.   
  
"Very well", the spirit said. "Step forward, Mehra and Adjie, and take witness of your daughter's union. And you, Spearhawk, who will you chose?"   
  
Spearhawk thought only for a split of a second but to him, but it felt like an eternity.   
  
"I chose Imoen, my sister and Minsc, one of my oldest and closest friends and Aerie's guardian, he said quickly."   
  
"Very good", the spirit said with a tone that sounded like it was cheering Spearhawk. "Step forward, Imoen and Minsc and take witness of your relative's union." And Minsc and Imoen stepped towards together with Aerie's parents. Imoen were holding Minsc who was behaving very strange.   
  
"What's up with Minsc?" Spearhawk asked Imoen disturbed.   
  
"Before the wedding", Imoen explained between teeth, "he told me that he always cries during weddings." And with no further words, the witnesses stood behind Spearhawk and Aerie. Then he suddenly noticed that everybody around the spring was leaving, and the water began to glow.   
  
"May now the witnesses may take their relative's hand by both sides", the spirit instructed them as they grabbed Spearhawk and Aerie by the hands.   
  
"Aerie", the spirit instructed her. "You shall now repeat those words you were told to tell".   
  
"I", Aerie, she said. "Under the witness by your family, and mine, I shall now take thou, Spearhawk by the true meanings of love and care. I shall be your guidance, your light in the dark, I shall be yours truly now and after life. Our love shall glow bright and clear as the brightest light of fire. My heart is yours; your heart is mine. Your love is ours."   
  
Spearhawk was very moved by Aerie's speech, so was she as tears were flowing out of her eyes.   
  
"Spearhawk", the spirit turned to him. "You shall repeat those words that were told by your bride".   
  
"I", Spearhawk, he said with a shaken voice of emotions. "Under the witness by your family, and mine, I shall now take thou, Aerie by the true meanings of love and care. I shall be your guidance, your light in the dark, I shall be yours truly now and after life. Our love shall glow bright and clear as the brightest light of fire. My heart is yours; your heart is mine. Your love is ours".   
  
Light was shining from the depth of the spring.   
  
"You are doing very well", the spirit proudly whispered to Spearhawk and then turned to the Aerie.   
  
"And now I shall ask you to give me your left hand." After Spearhawk and Aerie did, the spirit took a knife and cut their palms. The cut was made quick and smooth; there was no pain. Then the spirit put the hands together.   
  
"As the fluids of your bodies will soon be running into your veins", it announced. "Your soul and spirit shall always be tied together, no matter what may happen in the future, for in the other realms or other lives, you shall find the love you once had, and always shall have. For now, you are now twin souls. And now in this very moment, in this life, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" And then, when the blood of their hands hit the water and Spearhawk kissed Aerie, there was a bright flash, that blinded neither one of them at the water. And then it was over.   
  
"I shall leave you now for your own use of lives together", the spirit said very sad and yet very proud. "May you have a joyful and long life ahead of you, and may your children grow well and happy as you".   
  
Laughing, Spearhawk suddenly gave the spirit a warm hug. The Spirit was very surprised by the looks of it, but it returned the hug.   
  
"Can he do that?" Imoen asked Aerie's parents who was only shrugged as answer.   
  
"I'm sorry that you have to leave", Aerie said sadly to the spirit.   
  
"Do not worry", it answered. "I shall always look over you, now that I'm your guardian spirit."   
  
"Send my regards to my foster father Gorion will you?" Spearhawk said sadly.   
  
"No need, he was here all along and he's very proud of you", it said and vanished.   
  
"Dad---" Spearhawk shuttered. Aerie embraced him in comfort.   
  
"Dad was here? Imoen asked a little shocked. He watched us?"   
  
"Memories", Minsc sang in a very joyful tone.  
  
After three days of celebrating, although it was a lot calmer than the celebration of Aerie's return home, the group decided to take part. Imoen, Minsc, Anomen and Nalia were getting ready to return home.   
  
"Well", Spearhawk sighed. "It was great to have you guys around, and I will miss you."   
  
"Boo hates goodbyes", Minsc sobbed. "But I will miss you too".   
  
"It's not like we are saying good-bye forever, Minsc", Anomen complained.   
  
"We are going visit each other again", Nalia said. "It is only a matter of time".   
  
"We have to", Imoen replied. "Someone got watch Spearhawk's back sometimes".   
  
"I want to thank you for everything", Aerie said. "You have done so much for each other, I wish there is something we could do." And she gave a hug to everyone. She didn't forgot Boo either.   
  
"You take it easy now, you hear, bro?" Imoen whispered. "You are done traveling for a lifetime".   
  
"I will", Spearhawk replied. "But where are you going?"   
  
"Back to Candlekeep, of course", she said. "It was my home once, and I will return".   
  
"I hope that it is still". And Spearhawk stood there with his arms around Imoen, didn't really want any of them of go. But life has it's own course. And Spearhawk watched as his oldest friends took their horses and rode off. Spearhawk began to think of something.   
  
"What are you thinking about, honey?" Aerie asked.   
  
"I should write down this", he said cryptic.   
  
"About our quests and how we saved the world?"   
  
"About everything", he explained. "These adventures didn't just affect us; it did to all around us. They just don't know how to react. Maybe I should write a book not just about us, but the people around. They can't tell the difference, but somehow they know the world is a better place, no matter what kind of evil is still out there."   
  
Aerie chuckled and put her arms around Spearhawk. "Well, I thought already off a good ending of your book", she said.   
  
"Oh, yeah?" Spearhawk asked.   
  
"And then they all lived happily ever after, to the end of their days".  
  
Epilogue:   
  
Ten years have passed. Life around the village went as it always did, peaceful and quiet. On a calm summer dawn, on a house, on a hill on the edge of the village, a happy eight-year-old girl child cried out.   
  
"Mom, Mom!" She said. "I think I'm still growing. Check me again!"   
  
"Okay, okay, just hold still and let me measure you". Aerie laughed and hold her daughter gently against the wall.   
  
"Mom, seriously", a two year older boy sighed. I really don't think that someone like Annie can grow just after a few minutes, can they?"   
  
Smiling, Aerie began measure her daughter Annie. She was still tall like before, but ought to cheer her up; she put her pen a little higher and drew. "There, she said proudly. "She was a little taller than before".   
  
"What?" Her son gasped. "Do me! Measure me!"   
  
"Dad's home!" Annie cried out. The children ran towards Spearhawk who came dragging a little donkey. He looked as the same, but he did gain some weights. Laughing, he bend down and opened his arms to catch his running children. Aerie raised her self and relieved the large bulge in her stomach, she wiggled a little because the weight.   
  
"How are my children today?" Spearhawk laughed. "Gorion, have you taken care of your sister".   
  
"Yeah, sure, dad", his son Gorion replied. "We've done some measures today".   
  
"I'm still growing!" Annie giggled. "And I ate a bug!"   
  
"Oh", Spearhawk whispered sarcastic. "Did you have some desserts before dinner from mommy?"   
  
"I heard that!" Aerie answered. "Now you kids promised to stay up until your father's return home. Now say good night." Spearhawk put down his whining children.   
  
"Dad, do we have to?" The children complained at the same time. Spearhawk looked at them who looked back at him with big puppy eyes. He sighed.   
  
"Oh, you can stay up", he decided and before Aerie complained, he continued, "your mom and I were going to sit here and say how much we love each other, right honey?" And he did some childish kissing sounds against Aerie who was playing along. The children looked at them in childish disgust.   
  
"Good night", they said quickly and ran in the house.   
  
"Works every time", Spearhawk said proud and turned to Aerie as he put his hand on her stomach.   
  
"How you been?" He asked.   
  
"Spearhawk", Aerie laughed. "The baby won't come out a couple of weeks, and the children did well, besides you were gone the whole day, so don't worry".   
  
"I know", he said and kissed her. "What's for dinner?"   
  
"Whatever you want to make", she replied sarcastic.  
  
After dinner, which were a simple full corn bread and some milk, Spearhawk and Aerie sat down by the fire in the living room. He had his head, lying gently on her stomach and listened.   
  
"So tell me", Aerie asked. "How's the book going?"   
  
"It's going great", he sighed. "I'm almost done".   
  
"It doesn't sound like you are happy about it", she said confused.   
  
"I don't know what happen to the others", he explained. "It's been ten years, and we still haven't heard of them. I wonder if they forgotten about us".   
  
"I'm sure that they will visit us", Aerie said insuring. "It's only a matter of timing, like Nalia said". And as a cue, there was a knocking on the door.   
  
"Who could that be on this late hour?" Spearhawk muttered. And when he opened the door, he saw something that wasn't really a surprise to be at the door, but still.   
  
"Imoen", he cried out. "Nalia! Anomen!"   
  
"Heya, bro", Imoen laughed.   
  
"Good to see you Spearhawk", Anomen said.   
  
"You look terrific", Nalia said.   
  
"Nah", Spearhawk laughed shyly. "Now I'm just being rude. Come on in. Come in". And they walked in, Spearhawk noticed one detail.   
  
"Where's Minsc and Boo?" He asked and worried when he looked at the expression on their faces.   
  
"He didn't make it", Imoen answered sadly.   
  
"Is he---" Spearhawk gasped.  
  
"No", Nalia replied. "Not dead. He's. It's a long story." And they walked in the living room where Aerie welcomed them as well.   
  
Imoen began her story of when she got back to Candlekeep and her studies. But she didn't like it there anymore and short there after she departed, with companies such as Khelben "Blackstaff" and Elminster, by all accounts encouraging them to not be such stick-in-the-muds. Her influence grew over time, and she may have founded a thieves' guild that now operates all the way to Neverwinter. But she had to get away because a plague terrorizing the city.   
  
Nalia, along with her fiancé Anomen, became a beloved ruler, respected arch mage, and eventually earning a seat on the Amnish Council of Six itself. She would become a prominent figure in Amn for many years, constantly fighting for the good of the common folk and making many frustrated enemies among the nobility and Cowled Wizards both.   
  
As for Minsc, he returned to Rashemen, hoping to regale the Ice dragon Berserker Lodge with the tales of his deeds, and earn a place within its hallowed halls. His words were not needed. Every tavern in Faerun had a bard singing of the valiant ranger, and he was welcomed as a hero. Eventually he formed his own adventuring company, the Justice Fist, striking fear in the hearts and faces of evil until, in his advancing age, he again set out across the Realms...and disappeared. And what of Boo? Well, what is Minsc without Boo? The two would never be separated, and some say they are together still, up amongst the stars where hamsters are giants and men become legends. Spearhawk sighed when he heard of what happen to Minsc.   
  
"I sure hope so that he is okay", he said. "Wherever he is".   
  
"Yeah, us to", Nalia said.   
  
"I heard from Jelia that you have been writing a book", Anomen asked. "Are you done?"   
  
"I am now", he answered.   
  
"How did it end?" Imoen asked.   
  
"And then they all lived happily ever after, until the end of their days".   
  
"Sounds like a great book", Anomen said.   
  
"Perhaps", Spearhawk muttered. "Perhaps."   
  
THE END 


End file.
